eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Davidson
Richard Davidson has currently written 88 scripts for EastEnders, including two double episodes and two co-written episodes with Nicholas Hicks-Beach and Matt Evans since June 2004 and was a core writer for the series until 2010 when he took a four-year break from the show and returned in January 2014, although he also made a break in 2018 before returning the following year. He's worked closely with the BBC over the years, having made contributions to shows Holby Blue, Vanity Fair and three episodes of Silent Witness. He also wrote an episode for the ITV/BBC Scotland series Shetland in 2013 and has more recently worked on the Channel 4 series Ackley Bridge. Aside from television, Richard also has credits in theatre productions and has worked for various theatre companies including Made of Clay Theatre Company and Nottingham New Theatre Company. His first production Storybook in 1993 was the winner of a Fringe First and was nominated for the Independent Theatre Award. Other theatre credits are Conventional Demons, Plastic Madonna, The Glass Ceiling, Canary Wharf, Badnuff and Dreadnought. Episodes written by Richard Davidson 2000s 2004 (5 episodes) *Episode 2741 (4 June 2004) *Episode 2784 (19 August 2004) *Episode 2810 (4 October 2004) *Episode 2811 (5 October 2004) *Episode 2861 (27 December 2004) 2005 (10 episodes) *Episode 2883 (3 February 2005) *Episode 2884 (4 February 2005) *Episode 2903 (8 March 2005) *Episode 2906 (15 March 2005) *Episode 2928 (22 April 2005) *Episode 2984 (29 July 2005) *Episode 3017 (26 September 2005) *Episode 3018 (27 September 2005) *Episode 3041 (7 November 2005) *Episode 3068 (23 December 2005) 2006 (12 episodes) *Episode 3105 (21 February 2006) *Episode 3106 (23 February 2006) *Episode 3111 (3 March 2006) *Episode 3142 (27 April 2006) *Episode 3143 (28 April 2006) *Episode 3157 (23 May 2006) *Episode 3173 (20 June 2006) *Episode 3174 (21 June 2006) *Episode 3208 (21 August 2006) *Episode 3209 (22 August 2006) *Episode 3212 (28 August 2006) *Episode 3251 (3 November 2006) 2007 (8 episodes) *Episode 3366 (17 May 2007) *Episode 3367 (18 May 2007) *Episode 3396 (9 July 2007) *Episode 3397 (10 July 2007) *Episode 3438 (20 September 2007) *Episode 3439 (21 September 2007) *Episode 3472 (19 November 2007) *Episode 3473 (20 November 2007) 2008 (7 episodes) *Episode 3501/3502 (3 January 2008) (Double episode and co-written with Nicholas Hicks-Beach) *Episode 3503 (4 January 2008) *Episode 3630 (15 August 2008) *Episode 3667 (20 October 2008) *Episode 3668 (21 October 2008) *Episode 3708 (26 December 2008) *Episode 3709 (29 December 2008) 2009 (9 episodes) *Episode 3744 (26 February 2009) *Episode 3745 (27 February 2009) *Episode 3776 (23 April 2009) *Episode 3777 (24 April 2009) *Episode 3781 (1 May 2009) *Episode 3815 (30 June 2009) *Episode 3816 (2 July 2009) *Episode 3888 (5 November 2009) *Episode 3889 (6 November 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) *Episode 3923 (1 January 2010 - Part 1) *Episode 3924 (1 January 2010 - Part 2) *Episode 3998 (12 May 2010) *Episode 3999 (13 May 2010) *Episode 4063 (2 September 2010) *Episode 4064 (3 September 2010) *Episode 4083 (7 October 2010) *Episode 4084 (8 October 2010) 2014 (6 episodes) *Episode 4784 (13 January 2014) *Episode 4817 (10 March 2014) *Episode 4818 (11 March 2014) *Episode 4915 (28 August 2014) *Episode 4983/4984 (25 December 2014) (Double episode and co-written with Matt Evans) *Episode 4985 (26 December 2014) 2015 (6 episodes) *Episode 5047 (9 April 2015) *Episode 5048 (10 April 2015) *Episode 5086 (16 June 2015) *Episode 5087 (18 June 2015) *Episode 5110 (28 July 2015) *Episode 5142 (22 September 2015) 2016 (7 episodes) *Episode 5214 (19 January 2016) *Episode 5215 (21 January 2016) *Episode 5216 (22 January 2016) *Episode 5267 (21 April 2016) *Episode 5268 (22 April 2016) *Episode 5287 (19 May 2016) *Episode 5288 (20 May 2016) 2017 (8 episodes) *Episode 5445 (17 February 2017) *Episode 5475 (13 April 2017) *Episode 5476 (14 April 2017) *Episode 5513 (19 June 2017) *Episode 5514 (20 June 2017) *Episode 5545 (14 August 2017) *Episode 5546 (15 August 2017) *Episode 5566 (19 September 2017) 2019 (2 episodes) *Episode 5843 (3 January 2019 - Part 1) *Episode 5844 (3 January 2019 - Part 2) Category:Writers